¡Feliz Cumpleaños Elsa!
by 123456c
Summary: Los amigos de una persona especial le tienen algo especial planeado...


**Hey como andan, mis padres me tienen muy presionada con el caso de los examenes, y estoy al borde de golpear algo, pero vi gracias a Agus Sting que era el cumpleaños de Natalia Shane, En Fin. Nos Leemos Abajo :3...**

* * *

Una chica se dirigia al refugio Shane, iba en un meca-caballo, magenta con detalles de fucsia.

La Chica era alta, morena, de ojos verdes-amarillentos, con cabello color miel, ondulado, que cae hasta media espalda, para la ocación, llevaba puesto un vestido color azul verdoso, hasta las rodillas, que se amarraba por el cuello, y un cinturón de babosas, pero esta vez, en diagonal a la derecha, y llevaba tacones de color azul verdoso, y tenía su lanzadora, que era como la de Trixie, solo que color azul verdoso, sin decoraciones, tambien en su cinturón, en su hombro una babosa electroshock, Sparki, ella era Connie.

Iba en Gumi, la meca que le había regalado cierta peliverde, al llegar y entrar, pudo ver a que más personas habían llegado, y todos al igual que la banda, le sonrieron.

Una de esas personas, era una chica de piel de tono suave, con ojos color miel puro que brillan si cae la noche, tambien si estaba la intriga y la desición, labios pintados de rojo escarlata perfectos, su cabello era negro-verdoso, que caia hasta los hombros, con un fleco cubriendo su ojo izquierdo, y dos cerca de su ojo derecho, pero se dejaba ver, eso completaba su estilo, para la ocación, llevaba un vestido hasta los dedos, de tirantes, color rojo escarlata, y una chaqueta blanca, manga larga, hasta las llevaba puesto un cinturon de tubos para babosas en la cintura en diagonal hacia la izquierda, y tambien llevaba su lanzadora en el cinturón, la dichosa lanzadora era como la de Eli, solo que color rojo terracota con detalles de morado oscuro, (lo digo por si las moscas), en sus hombros sus dos mejores babosas, una Zipper y una NeoTox, Celestial y Toxina, ella era Sov, aunque todo el mundo sabía que Sov no era más que un apodo para abreviar su titulo de "Soverana Del Misterio", y los que le son de confianza saben que su verdadero nombre es Jessica Clanderyain (no es el verdadero apellido, pero me gusto), una chica fria, ruda y misteriosa, pero con sus amigos era buena gente, ademas de poseer un gran amor por las babosas, pues estas, aparte de que le salvaron la vida, siempre le parecieron tiernas y simpaticas.

A su lado estaba una chica de estatura mediana, con cabello puramente rubio, que caia hasta media espalda, liso, tez blanca y ojos azules, llevaba puesto un vestido para la ocación, color negro, hasta las rodillas, de tirantes gruesos abajo de sus hombros, con tacones negros, llevaba un fino cinturón de tubos para babosas, en su cintura, normal, donde llevaba 3 babosas, una terror, que le puso Tara, una acuabeek, que le puso Bee (se pronuncia Bi), y una tornado que le puso, Lola, en su hombro una babosa slidena, Cleo, tenía una lanzadora como la de Trixie, solo que color blanco, con sus iniciales, ella era Agustin, aunque preferia que le dijeran Carol, era perfeccionista, diva y muy celosa, pero era una dulzura con sus amigos, era tan dulce, que hasta algunos les hacia sentir pegajosos de la ternura que provocaba. (LOL).

La banda estaba ahí reunida, pero tambien estaban vestidos para la ocación.

Eli llevaba puesta una camisa negra, de cuello de tortuga, manga larga, con pantalon negro, con una cadena en lado derecho de decoración, aun conservaba sus botas, guantes, lanzadora y cinturón para babosas.

Trixie, llevaba puesto un vestido verde pie, hasta las rodillas, de tirantes, con tacones plateados, y su cabello ahora estaba recogido en una cola de caballo, aun llevaba su lanzadora y cinturon de babosas.

Kord vestía una camisa blanca y pantalón marrón oscuro, y zapatos negros, conserbaba su casco, lanzadora y cinturón para babosas.

Pronto, iba igual, no quiso cambiarse (en realidad me dio flojera cambiarle la ropa además de que no le combina nada xD).

Karina llevaba puesto un vestido de solo un tirante grueso en su hombro derecho, su vestido era hasta un poco más abajo de las rodillas, color azul electricidad, con tacones del mismo color, su cabello iba suelto, y aun conserbaba su cinturón para babosas y lanzadoras.

\- Bien, Dan, ya la llevara a "Ya saben donde". Dijo Sov resaltado lo ultimo, todos asintieron.

\- Sov... ¿Tu no te cansas de usar el blanco o el negro?. Pregunto Carol algo curiosa, la peliverde entendio que solo era curiosidad, y le sonrio. - No te estoy criticando ,ni nada por el estilo, es que desde que nos conocimos nunca te he visto sin esos colores.

\- Bueno, estoy acostumbrada desde los 5 años, y ya me llegaron a gustar bastante esos colores, que ahora, me siento incompleta si no los uso. Respondio la ojimiel

\- Oh... Respondio la rubia.

\- Pero volviendo con el tema, mi prima no sabe de esto, ¿verdad?. Pregunto Eli.

\- Nop... Cariño no te preocupes no sabe nada. Respondio la pelirroja a su novio, ella estaba sentada en sus piernas, y acomodo su cabeza en su hombro, Eli la abrazo por la cintura, Trixie levanto su cabeza y le robo un apasionado beso en los labios al peliazul, que recibio con gusto, era novios desde hace un mes, y se ponian bastante cariñosos uno con el otro.

\- Esto ira a SlugBook. Dijo la Clanderyain tomandoles una foto desde su Samsung Galaxy S5 (quiero ese telefono!), que era de color negro, y al terminar, lo guardo rapidamente en un bolso color blanco-crema, que se sostenía por el hombro, hasta la cintura, los novios se sonrojaron, solamente la banda, la prima y hermana de Eli, Sov, Connie y Carol, sabían de su relación, y aparte, les tomo una foto mientras se besaban.

\- ¡BORRA ESA FOTO!. Reclamaron los tortolos sonrojados, oyendo como los demás estallaban en risas.

\- Me van a tener que obligar. Respondio Sov retadora, y burlona.

\- Emm... En realidad la parejita, sabía que obligarla sería imposible.

\- Eso crei. Respondio la peliverde viendose victoriosa en la situación. - Pero volviendo al tema, vamonos, se hace tarde y no quedara lugar.

\- De acuerdo. Respondieron todos para irse...

* * *

Con cierta personita...

Una castaña-rojiza, con el cabello liso, hasta que cubria toda su espalda, con un fleco cerca de su ojo derecho, pero no lo tapaba, y comenzaba dettas de su oreja, labios pintados de rosa fuerte, de ojos marrón claro, con un vestido sin tirantes ni mangas, hasta los tobillos, con una apertura en su pierna izquierda, desde medio muslo, color morado oscuro, y tacones del mismo color, era empujada por una chica de cabello negro liso, que caia hasta media espalda, con ojos negros como la noche, con un vestido negro que se amarraba detras del cuello y tacones del mismo color (Es DaNi lulo), a un Club, el Club "Caja Negra". (No se me ocurrio otra cosa).

\- Dani, ¿para qué vinimos?. Pregunto Elsa mientras era empujada por la pelinegra, hacia la puerta del Club.

\- Te encantara la sorpresa. Respondio Daniela, mientras se acercaban a la puerta y había un guardia con un fisico parecido al de un troll, pero humano, que tenía un sujetapapeles.

\- Nombres. Dijo el guardía.

\- Elsa Shane y Daniela Blakk. Respondio la ojinegro.

\- Hmmm... Si estan en la lista, pueden pasar. Respondio el grandulón abriendoles la puerta.

\- Alto... ¿Yo estaba...? Antes de que Elsa continuara, Daniela la volvio a empujar.

\- Solo camina. Interrumpio la pelinegra, para que entrara, y...

Elsa casi llora al ver un cartel frente a ella que decia "¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ELSA!", y aparecieron, todos sus amigos.

\- No puedo creer esto... Dijo la castaña-rojiza con una gran sonrisa.

\- Nunca olvidariamos tu cumpleaños prima. Dijo Eli abrazando a Elsa.

\- Gracias. Respondio la ojimarrón-claro.

\- Oye falta algo. Comento Sov picaramente.

\- Algo que te va a gustar. Agrego Carol igual de picara.

\- ¿Qué cos...?. Antes de que la castaña-rojiza terminara sintio como alguien la tomaba de la cintura, Elsa volteo y vio a un chico de cabello negro como la noche, ojos color cafe, su piel era blanca, llevaba puesto una camisa marrón oscuro, con pantalón de mezclilla y zapatos marrones. - Pablo...

\- Hola Preciosa. Saludo el pelinegro, antes de besar los labios de su AMADA, ella correspondio rapidamente, enredando sus manos su cuello, mientras el, aun tenía sus manos en su cintura, ambos estaban encerrados en su propia burbuja, luego de 5 minutos se separaron por el muy maldito y desgraciado oxigeno. - Feliz cumpldaños, hemosa.

\- Gracias. Dijo Elsa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. - Es el mejor día de mi vida...

* * *

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ELSA!, y agrege Elixie por que se que te gusta mucho, en fin, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Cuidense mucho y porsupoyo dejen sus reviews y que les vaya bien.**

**UN ABRAZO DE MI BABOSA ZIPPER CELESTIAL Y NOS VEMOS LUEGO.**

**Su muy buena amiga.**

**-LaUltimaYenapa...**


End file.
